glitterforcefandomcom-20200213-history
Johnny
'''Johnny '''is a minor character in Glitter Force Doki Doki. He sells knick-knacks on Earth and even has his own shop for them, but he is originally from Splendorius. He's the one who gives Maya, Rachel, and Clara their Glitter Charms. Personality Johnny is amicable and generous towards the protagonists. He's willing to give away Glitter Charms for free to Maya, Rachel, and Clara. Additionally, he's delighted to see Maya and Rachel speak to him when he sets up shop in Seashell Bay. History Johnny is first seen in Episode 1. At the Clover Tower, Maya runs off by herself and comes in contact with Johnny, who has set up a shop to sell knick-knacks. Johnny gives Maya a knick-knack called a Glitter Charm for free, even though Maya insists that she should pay for it. Once Maya uses the Glitter Charm to transform into Glitter Heart, Johnny is happy to see it. He appears again in Episode 2. Maya and Rachel search for Johnny to find out how he knows about the Glitter Charms and are surprised to find him right in Seashell Bay. Johnny tells them that on that day, he's opening a curio store in town. Rachel demands that he explain his relation to the Glitter Force, but he plays dumb. Then, despite Rachel's protests, he gives Rachel her own Glitter Charm. He tells Rachel that the Glitter Charm is hers, so it's up to her how she wants to use it. Although Rachel feels that she's unworthy of being a Glitter Force Warrior, Johnny's words resonate with her and she changes her mind, transforming into Glitter Diamond. In Episode 3, Clara says that Johnny gave her a Glitter Charm. In Episode 6, the four protagonists investigate Johnny to try to find out what connection he has to the Glitter Charms and to Splendorius. They visit his shop, but he isn't there. Instead, they uncover a giant egg from which a mysterious winged baby hatches. The girls name this baby Dina and have fun playing with her. Johnny comes in and allows them to interact with her any time they'd like. Although the team doesn't find out any more about Johnny, they do start hanging out regularly at his shop. In Episode 7, Johnny has to clean his shop and needs somebody to take care of Dina. He can't just give this winged, magical baby to anyone, so he makes Maya and Rachel take care of her even though they have school, much to their dismay. In Episode 9, Johnny and Dina come across Maya after school. Maya explains to Johnny that she's helping the softball team in practice by replacing their pitcher who broke her arm. While they're talking, they're interrupted by Bel, who electrocutes Johnny and causes him to fall unconscious. Bel kidnaps Dina and tells Maya that she can only get her back if she fights him alone at noon near the harbor the next day. That day, Johnny is in the hospital. He gets out to try to go warn Maya that it's a trap, but his injury slows him down. By the time he gets to the harbor, Maya and her teammates have already won the fight and rescued Dina. After watching them in secret, he returns to the hospital. In Episode 13, Johnny and Dina meet up with Maya, Rachel, Clara, Mackenzie, and Regina at a sculpture garden. He admires a statue that resembles Princess Marie Angelica. Mackenzie asks if he knows her, but he says that he just remembered he had an important errand and runs off, leaving Dina in the girls' care. Later, after Regina has turned Glitter Diamond, Clover, and Spade into statues and is about to do the same to Glitter Heart, Johnny jumps in wearing a suit of armor and rescues Heart. He tells Heart to use Heart Shot on her teammates to turn them back to normal. As Heart saves her friends and the four defeat Regina's Distain, Johnny and Regina fight each other. After the battle, Johnny invites the four warriors to his house and explains everything to them. He tells them he was one of Marie Angelica's knights and that he was engaged to her. He also says that he has no idea who Dina is and that he was just the one who found her egg. Additionally, Johnny confirms that the yellow, blue, and purple crystals they have are the Royal Crystals from Splendorius. To help the girls find the pink Royal Crystal, he invites them for a ride on a steam locomotive. He and Marie Angelica used to enjoy riding trains and seeing the scenery, and he thinks that since the other Royal Crystals appeared in areas in which the princess had interest, maybe this will be the place where the pink Royal Crystal appears. Upon arriving at the train stop, Regina appears and turns the train into a Distain. While the Glitter Force fights the Distain, Johnny fights Regina so she can't go after the girls. After the fight, it turns out that Johnny was right; the pink Royal Crystal comes out of the front of the train and into Maya's hands. Relationships *Marie Angelica - It's revealed in Episode 14 that he is her fiancé. Before he got engaged to her, he was one of her knights. *Dina - Johnny found her egg by the river. After she hatched, Johnny became her primary caretaker. *Maya Aida, Rachel, Clara Yotsuba, and Mackenzie - The four of them hang out at his antique shop a lot. They also enjoy helping him take care of Dina. Trivia Gallery :Go to Johnny/Gallery Category:Males